Divine Wind
by Lila64
Summary: Kyla and Thane must keep events in motion. What happens is meant to be. No matter what or who gets in their way, even having to follow one of the greats can not and will not change anything...
1. Chapter 1

_Divine Wind_

Hi guys! So, as mentioned before in my previous post of this introduction, this is my hand in the Assassin world and this, in my opinion, seems a better outcome of all my other versions I have made over the past years. Mind you, this is going to be in 'Ezio Era' as people have vocalized in their own words. Though, in my opinion, it was the better part that Ubisoft was a part of and wish they would find their spark of character in depth story telling instead of these meaningless plot points of the characters reactions of what they would say or what they would do. Have their actions be the actions of that what the character would do and have no other option. If we are to be in the characters shoes, live their life, see it through their eyes, then give us their experiences of what they would do and not a choice of what could have been. Give us the pain of being betrayed by our master being the mastermind of killing his own off and using the brother hood as nothing but a shield against them. Give us the thrill of being there when they make their first initial kill as an Assassin. Let us grieve for their loss and be joyous when they continue to strive in a harsh life because of what they were given in life. But, that is my opinion and in any shape or form, it's only just that.

Sorry about that, but, this story spans over Ezio's story and I believe it should bring others to the table of how, hopefully, others do see him as. Please enjoy and please comment on what you think. I am welcoming any helpful tips or insults if you want. 😊

* * *

 _10_

Pain radiating through her right arm as she clutched it, forcing her eyes to look upon her opponent, short and weak in multiple areas, but lucky enough to hit her in the right spot to distract her from her goal. Smoke engulfing her lungs, causing her to cough for air and to let her mind be aware of what happened. Her own weapon smacked out of her other hand as he stood over her. His clumpy, put together uniform that only distinguished him as a lacky to the rest of the solders, having heavy, metal armor shine in the sunlight that peaked through the black fog. Her legs gave a shock of pain as she tried to move them out from underneath him. His bony, covered foot digging into her calf, giving her more reason to kill him.

 _9_

Her ears ringing to the noise of canon fire around her, feeling small shrapnel hit her face and arms. Her nose bleeding from a rock thrown from one of the small solders that had ambushed her. Finding herself cursing silently that she had not seen this coming. She knew all to well, this was going to happen, no matter what she did, it was going to happen.

"Muori, cazzo di Assassino!"

Her ears ringing in perfectly at the last second, catching the side of his pointed blade at her with a leather glove, bringing her knee to his groin, forcing him to tumble to his side as she shoved his own sword through his heart, letting him bleed out and die on the now blackened stained patio brick that she had admired for so long. Rolling on her back, she rocked her body to her feet, grabbing her sword simultaneously, preparing for the next man to try her again.

 _8_

Three surrounded her, shaking with their swords as one lunged for her chest, quickly deciding his advance and moving underneath his arm to cut his wrist and shoulder before spinning to slash his spine, immobilizing him. As he fell, she turned her attention to the other solider, running and screaming, sword hoisted high in the air. She breathed in, letting the world around disappear, focusing on him alone. As she breathed out slowly, she grasped for one of five remaining throwing knives clasped to her right side, tossing it seamlessly into his head, directing herself to the final man as the other fell backwards, groaning from death brought upon him. He threw his sword down and switched to a small dagger, etched with a small engraving. She steadied herself, ready for his attack, seeing his feet move forward then back continuously. She sheathed her sword and brought out her own dagger, leveling the field, for his life was on the line. It was fast, but inevitable. He brought his hand up and prepared to slash down at her, only to be sweeped from underneath, forcing his body to fall, receiving his own dagger shoved into his chest, crushing his ribs and lungs underneath.

 _7_

Gasping for air, choking on his own blood, she waited and watched him struggle against death. Her eyes, grey and showered in dirt, offered no mercy of relief or of any kindness. She was not the angel of kindness today. She merely wished death upon those that refused to die before her now. Sheathing her dagger, she remained still, overshadowing him, her clothes and garments torn in several areas, and she sneered at the man as she waited for him to die. Feeling his fear flow from him to her and she relished it.

"Svanire, formica."

Ebbed from her bloodied lips, giving him a final shove on his dagger, sending his life from his body. She stood over him still, giving her body a moment to flex the pain away and continue her goal. Her ears focused on the shouts that came from the front of the Villa. Innocent villagers screaming echoed to her, forcing her to push her pain and relief away. Placing her hand on her freshly killed man, yanking his dagger from him, admiring the design, she slipped the blade in against her arm, keeping the weapon concealed as she forced her aching legs forward, towards their screams and shouts of pain and fear.

 _6_

She halted as she was deterred by a piece of walk way that had been blasted in her way of the front of the house. Gritting her teeth, she cursed as she gripped one small hole that the damaged boulder took and hoisted herself over. Grunting, she landed without grace as the other side was no longer sturdy or safe. Rising to her feet, she could see that the villagers to her right were running inside of the Villa, wanting sanctuary from the destruction that had fallen upon them. In front of her however, was a sight of battle. Many of the shops and housing were destroyed or standing, with their supports looking like they would give way any minute. Her heart began to cry, none of these people deserved what has happened

 _5_

As she ushered to the steadily growing villagers, she spotted one single person running into the smoke and fire that burned from the battle. One that had made her heart swell with relief but instant regret and sorrow replaced it as she saw him slowly make his way to the broken front gate. As to not leave him to this fate alone, of knowing what would happen, she gathered what other strength she had and rushed after him. Climbing to one of the broken roofs, hoping that it would not fall due her strain of pulling on the many broken wooden planks that now stuck out. Bringing herself to the roof, she watched as he was close now and had to be stopped.

 _4_

One after another, she forced her legs to make each one, fear was now her motivation, fear that he would see what she tried to prevent. Jump after jump. Leap after leap, to get to him in time. As she came closer to him, she was able to now see his figure enough to know he was not well armed and was in a weak state, she froze. Hearing another voice shout over the thunder of gun fire and swords clashing against each other. She knew this voice, all to well, knowing that this voice to her was bringing upon his own death now. Preventing death was always something she could never do and she knew now that he would make the wrong decision and force her hand.

 _3_

She could hear him shouting about his strife and about the secret that they tried to protect from the others. She listened, getting closer and closer to him, trying to visualize his death at her hands and having avoid what she knew could not happen now. As she slowed herself, picking a particular corner, perching herself onto one of the only few intact houses close to the gate, she could now see the man that she wished to kill. Bringing her new dagger out from hiding, she felt a swift kick to her side, gravity forcing her to roll down the tiled roof, only digging her only good hand into one of the tiles to stop her roll. Gathering her senses, she looked to the top, seeing a familiar face, one that she had trusted, loved and endured for all her life. One who was there for her, through it all. She struggled, in disbelief that her own would do this to her. His silver eyes strike her grey ones, daring her to challenge him. She sneered at him, as she dared to, having only hearing her enemy shout out his own death.

 _2_

"Consider this an invitation, from my family, to yours!"

Her anger fled and regret replaced it, while her grip began to fail her more, gravity wanting her to fall more and more. Her eyes darted to the gate, seeing only a few figures before it, one holding a gun to someone she held dear. Before she could even react, she could hear another voice pierce her skull.

"This was meant to happen, Kyla."

 _1_

 **Bang!**

* * *

Well, that is my intro and I am curious to know if you approve or not. I'm sure a few of you know where she is, but it's only the beginning and for now, it's what we can call for at least. So, for now, enjoy the intro I have given.

Muori, cazzo di Assassino! = Die, fucking Assassin!

Svanire, formica.= Fade away, ant.


	2. Chapter 2

_Divine Wind_

Hello everyone! So, I am only going to be guessing with this, but hopefully you all don't completely hate the start of this story and perhaps you guys want to see what happens, so why not read on or I don't know. Go to another story I guess.

* * *

Chapter One

Start of it All…

 ** _England 2017_**

Darkness. Night had befallen the Dowling's small house, it's old stone gripping to its roots and holding the many secrets that was secured within its walls. A young woman staring out its old window, her dark brown locks flowing from her, halting at the middle of her back. Her grey eyes looking out over the field of grass that her home was placed upon. Her own thoughts breaching to the end of her tongue but not daring to burst in fear they would invite anger from another one in the grand hall with her.

Kyla Dowling, born to the Dowling family in the early nineties, along with her older brother, Thane Dowling, who was closely approaching her from behind. Thane, tall and we'll structured, with his own brown curly hair engulfing his head, only to his ears, and his silver eyes were more concerned with her and how she felt. Her clothes not different from any other young adult running around. Simple brown tank top and blue jeans to complete her look, makeup covering her many freckles she tried so hard to hide from the world. That and her own pale skin that seemed to shine under low lighting lamp that was holding next to her.

Thane Dowling, born to the Dowling family first before Kyla, kept his attire the same as his own sister, accompanying only with his own grey shirt that fit his form well. He over shadowed Kyla, his height scaring many around his own sister, standing at 6'2 compared to her own height of 5'8. Their own heights brought both awe and concern in their family and friends.

Kyla refused to look to her brother, knowing all too well what he wanted from her, converse on the same subject as they always did. She, instead, looked out over the grassy field, watching it bend to the wind in all directions, until she realized, when she looked upon her own reflection in the old window, her brother was looking at her still.

"We are still waiting to hear from Father." Thane spoke finally.

Kyla still refused to respond, not liking the situation at all. A mere two hours, their own father had told them that their enemy had done it. They had reached their old vault and had made off with their family secret. They were not a big family, not anymore. Their enemy had seen to that, killing off any surviving members or relatives that lead normal lives outside of this crazy crusades that was thrown upon them.

"Kyla, he will find the them. You know that, don't you?" Thane asked, cautiously, seeing both of their worries were brimming to the surface.

"I know, Thane. Father has been waiting for a chance to use it. No doubt we will be used to fix what he should have done himself." Kyla said, sneering slightly at her own reflection. Her own thoughts were nothing short but concerning of blood from their enemy.

"We will find them, Kyla. They will not get away with this." Thane spoke, trying to quell his sisters rage, being his was close to bursting, like hers.

"This was not supposed to happen. Everything. Our family, friends, everyone around us. Ever since that damn Miles made a mess of things. Now, our own enemy has stolen our precious secret!" Kyla said, controlling her anger very poorly. Though, she spoke truthfully.

No one was meant to know of them in this way, not even their closest and dearest friends knew. Kyla had brought her own concerns to father when all hell broke loose from this Miles, his actions invited more death upon them and they were running out of time.

"If that is what we must do, to undo the damage that was made then we will do so. We do what we can for the family, for Father, and for those that we have listed as well." Thane said, wisdom flowing from him.

Kyla knew better than to argue with her brother, he was more calm and intellectually controlled, seeing all side of the problem, rather than just raging from the events that were thrown to them. She knew, rage and anger would not solve the problem and her vocalizing them would only bring matters to fester worse than what they already were.

Her father on the other hand, has spent their entire life, molding them into the perfect weapons, each skill refined and tuned to perfection. Any interest they took in was hounded on till it became a chore and joy sucked out until he seemed they were perfect at it. All the while his own hobbies were the reason for their families down fall and complete destruction.

' _Perfection? This is not perfection!'_ Kyla thought, harshly. Feeling that her father was the one responsible for the entire mess.

"Kyla, you can not blame him for this." Thane took one step towards her, trying to give her anger another direction. Knowing full well what she was thinking. He couldn't read her mind, but he always knew where her thoughts of anger always came from.

"How is this not his fault, Thane? He has always pushed us, demanded perfection in every weapon, skill, even in our god damn missions! And now, our family is to suffer for his mistakes, with their lives, and we are the ones to clean it up!"

Kyla had let out her anger, knowing full well that her own words would not change how Thane felt about him. She watched as his expressions changed from calm to slight irritation. His brow furrowed slightly, his eyes giving way to his own temper as he tried again to calm Kyla.

" **Our father is trying to fix this, Kyla. He was not to know they would take it."**

Thane grounded out, pushing back, giving Kyla more than enough fire to continue if she wanted to and she did not wish to take on her own brother. Above everything she had been through, fighting Thane was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Thane! Kyla! That's enough!"

Both siblings looked over to see their father had entered the main hall, now hearing his steps, shallow and weak with cane tapping down onto the ground with every other step he took. His figure had changed drastically over the past few months, with their enemy hot on their trail and having his own kids argue over the situation.

"Father, Kyla is out of line. She doesn't know." Thane spoke honestly, as his father stopped before them.

Their father sighed deeply. She could feel disappointment from a simple sigh. Her sneer was gone and replaced with a saddened face, but quickly returned to her neutral, somber appearance. Her own reflex if her father was ever in the room.

Seeing his old eyes look to her, questioning her own in turn at her reflexive response to him. Anger gone, all emotion gone, her hands and knuckles no longer piercing white with tension, but relaxed and now folded, her arms giving way in this manner. Her shoulders postured perfectly, back straightened, her legs brought together and straightened as well, locking her knees in place so not to give way to her own clumsiness.

"Father," Kyla began, "I did not wish to insult you. I am only concerned with how the situation seems to be becoming worse." Kyla may not show it, but her voice did have the same push that she had with her brother. It was controlled, calm. Truly showing that in all honesty, she must respect her father, no matter what he was or what he had done.

"Both of you, in my study, now!" Their father barked, wobbling with cane back through the door, slowly as the two siblings followed behind him.

Their footsteps echoed through the old house, filling their own minds with more worry, believing they would not love long enough to enjoy the once laughter filled home they had known long ago. Paintings and trinkets decorated the walls and shelves they passed, holding memories of the old and what may come. To Thane and Kyla, they were reminders of how far they come and what they were striving for in the end. Peace for their own.

Kyla wished for nothing more for her family to return, her small nephew and niece, sent away for their safety, her sister in law, Carol had mentioned they had gone to their old abandoned home in Ireland, with their grandfather with them as well.

Wishing to hear their muffled laughter behind closed doors, having their mother tell them stories of old times and how the world was more beautiful than before, awaiting them to adventure it. She wished to hear her grandfather, resting in the living room, the fire roaring next to him, keeping him warm on a night like this. But, it was not meant to be and it will not be until this 'problem' was dealt with.

As she watched her father and brother enter through the studies door, she could feel her own doubt become strong. What if they could not fix it? What if they were defeated? They couldn't fail, could they? She stared into the cracked door, hearing her father and brother muffled arguing and concerns, stealing herself of these emotions, she moved forward with her conviction once more.

Her father's study, dark and secluded, gave her no room for her fear, deep down. The fire glowed dimly, the lights turned off, thinking light would expose them in their safe heaven. His books lined the walls and creating a mess as they were misplaced upon each other in terrible order. His desk, of old and strong oak, covered in mismatched papers. One of the many, however, stood out to them. A tarnished wrapping, lined with many holes and loose string on it's edges. Her brother stood before this small wrapping, silent before it as he studied it, as if knowing what was but still puzzled by its own presence.

Kyla moved to close to the door, before finally joining her brother and father. She was not confused, not entirely, but she wondered if Thane knew of what was in the small wrapping already. Before she could inquire what it was, she heard her father grunt softly.

"It seems our enemy has stolen the family secret, Connor confirmed an hour ago, the vault entirely was turned over. The only thing gone were the small compartments hidden in the wall." Her father spoke clearly. His voice sounding more and more hoarse through his lips.

"Not to be disrespectful, Father, but did they take anything else?" Kyla asked, cautiously hoping that he would provide her with some good news. He shook his head slowly. His eyes fixed away from them, staring into the fire.

"It will not take them long to figure out how to use it, but we will know when they do. Connor has been following their trail back to their hide out. The minute they do, we can follow them." His tone becoming tough, controlled anger flowing from his lips.

"I know that ever since I started training you two, I was looked at as somewhat of a dictator in your eyes." His eyes looking to them both finally, seeing their reaction not change.

Kyla nor Thane opposed him in this. Her own eyes holding truth to his, having more rage contained within them. She heard her brother speak first, his voice echoing through the room.

"You are a dictator, Father."

Kyla looked to him, slightly shocked by his statement, though wishing she could say it. Though more shocked by her father's response, his deep laughter replaced her brothers echoed statement.

"Yes. I suppose I am. But, for a reason. I could not uphold the promise I made to your grandfather. And I suppose, in a way, I took it out on you and your sister. But, I wanted you and Kyla to be ready for this day, should it ever come." Kyla stared at her father, waiting for him to finish.

"Father, why are you telling us this now?" Kyla asked. Her father smiled at her, keeping close to the fire as he gesture to the small wrapping.

"Do you remember the story that your mother told you about the ones that came before? How they were powerful beings that twisted the very fabric of life, to only try and save the people among them?" Her father looked to her, questioning her memory of her own mother.

"They were of more powerful beings, endowed with knowledge and gifts that we only have a sliver of. Such as the Piece of Eden." Thane retorted to their fathers question. Seeing him shake his head in frustration.

"Pieces of Eden. More like Pieces of Shit! The minute they came into play, our war became more difficult to fight. Our ancestors saw through these 'wonders of the world'. Giving them something a bit more powerful." Kyla pressed her hands upon the old desk, stepping closer to her father, attempting to get to the point.

"Why are you telling us this, Father? Why are you bring up this history?" Kyla asked, her irritation returning, slightly.

Her father merely smiled slyly at her, giving rise to her irritation more. He simply tossed the corners of the wrappings away, revealing two small gold rings, engraved with lines similar to the description of one of the Pieces of Eden they had heard so much about. They glowed softly, holding a single blue gem, gleaming of color and light.

"These are the result of what our ancestors did to one of the pieces. With a little something else thrown into the mix. Three were made. One to play as decoy to protect the rest. Although powerful, dangerous all the same. Our ancestors melted down one of the Pieces of Eden, worked on the material for years, until they finally finished them. Our own banished us from the Brotherhood, seeing the fruits of our labor was rejected." He picked up one of the rings, seeing it pulse slightly.

Kyla stepped back, seeing why her father was no longer worried about their problem.

"These rings have the power to control time. To travel, stop, intervene, and change the fabric of life. Our ancestors wanted an edge over our enemy, when they found the Piece of Eden, they wanted the power to change what they were given. This." He held closer to himself, admiring that the metal did not rust or decay for so long.

"They wanted to give their enemy more to fear, but our Order were too skeptical of this power. They tested it and succeed. But, at a cost. When they returned they found that a few things had changed, so they deemed it too dangerous to use. They banished our ancestors for years, until they bargained for return. If they were to hide this creation, keep it hidden from all man kind, could they return?" Her father placed the ring back, placing it next to its partner.

"They accepted the offer. On one condition: the artifact must be under lock and key in a vault somewhere not even the Dowling's could get to. And it did, until now." He shoved himself into his leather chair, seeing that both his children were speechless.

"These rings can control time? They look like trinkets you would give to Emily!" Kyla exclaimed, her irritation rising more and more at her father, not letting him see all that she held for him.

Thane placed his hand on her shoulder, pulling her gently back towards him, her own frustrations now turned to him. He merely shook his at her. Her eyes calmed slowly, giving in to his resolution behind his eyes.

"Do you remember Uncle Fredrick? Why do you think he was gone for so long during our summer to America? Would you really think he would miss such an adventure with his own family?" Thane asked her, now looking to their father to confirm his own suspicion.

He in turn nodded, making Kyla freeze, one of their own had already used one of the rings? She faltered in her shock, remembering him coming back, looking older than when he left. He was only gone for a few months when they returned home from vacation.

"He used one? Why?" Kyla asked.

"Because one of our own turned against us, we wanted answers for why they did. He went back, saw the moment of betrayal and corrected it. The consequences were small, a bridge in London fell." The old man's eyes looked over the rings again.

Kyla balled her fists, slamming one on the desk, her rage becoming unhindered, the cage door opening to him.

"Hundreds of people died! A betrayal was worth them dying?!" Kyla yelled, her eyes burning into the man's own. She forced her respect away and gave into her temper, she was no longer looking upon a man of respect, but a man of deceit and of no honor.

He, in turn, sat in his chair, not returning the fire in his eyes she wanted to see. Instead, seeing regret and sorrow in them.

"It was because of that decision that we are in this predicament. And why your uncle is gone. But, there is time." He again grabbed one of the rings, grabbing her balled up fist, forcing her hand open and lightly placing the ring in her palm.

"When Connor calls, he will know when they go. Our job will be to take the other ring back to where ever they decide to go. This is your mission. Travel to the time they go to, find them, kill them, and retrieve the ring." Their father rose and grabbed the other ring and offered it to Thane.

Kyla stared at him, amazed at his shame and desperateness. She placed the ring back in the wrapping. Her fingers lingered though, feeling the pulse become strong before it left her skin. She could feel it calling somehow.

"I will not be the cause of other innocent lives perishing for your mistakes. Whatever they do, we can fix in this time." Kyla looked to Thane, who had already grasped the ring their father had offered to him.

"That is where you are wrong, Kyla." Her father once again picking up the ring, placing it in her hand.

"When they use it, it will be an intent to change all of history, not just a small page of their story, but the entire series. They will go to the key point of history where they had the most power and lost. They want change the fabric of their history to destroy us. Connor has already confirmed this. They will want to travel to the point of time they can change in their favor." Her father turned again to the fire.

His hands shaking now, looking to them in fear now. Kyla moved by her father placed it on her right ring finger, again feeling the pulse become stronger and stronger. It was become sting to her own being. Her brother already place the finger in the spot of his wedding band, placing the other on his father's desk.

"Your uncle changed a sliver of outcomes that happened and the consequences were small. If our enemy travels back further, changes more than intended, everything will change. The consequences will be astronomical." Kyla was conflicted upon her father's words, her heart felt for him but her mind was cruel, thoughts upon refusal crossed and she wanted to act on them, until a melodious ring echoed in the room.

The phone sitting on the edge of the desk rang, prompting her father to press the speaker button, hearing Connors voice on the other end. Her fear had come true.

"They left." Her father now turning to his many books and grabbed three particular that looked torn and tattered at their spines.

"Where?" Her father asked quickly, fumbling with three of the books he had picked out. Kyla stepped away from him, looking to Thane to make sense of it all.

"Italy. Florence, Italy. 1476 is the year they jumped to. They should learn better to not keep their systems opened for so long." Connor rasped, evident that he was running some place.

"Thank you, Connor. Get back here as soon as you can." Their father now placing two books back and then handing the blue torn book to Thane, who in turn took it after their father ended the call.

"That is where you must go. Follow what is in there. It will help you. Keep the timeline as it is in there. After our ancestors put the rings in hiding, they stayed in touch with our American team and sought the history of the great ones. We have records of what must happen in that book. It will not change or divert. All that is of the timeline is in there. Key points of course. All that must happen is in there." Their father rummaged through his desk, searching violently through the old drawers that began to creak more and more with each rummage.

Kyla looked over to her brother, who began to skim through the book, his face contorting in confusion.

"How are you so certain these are the events that must happen? How can you be so sure that this is what we must follow?" Thane asked, seeing the old man pause when he finally found what he was searching for.

His wrinkled hand extended to Kyla, feeling a cold piece of metal placed in palm once again. She looked upon it and realized it was their symbol, representing their freedom and responsibility they had to uphold.

The curvature of the metal gave way to the strict lines that stroked downward and then curved inward slightly. The engraved seal was given form and the symbol emphasized from the design.

"This will allow you to approach our brothers in the past. Any of them will offer their assistance with that. Carry it with you. Do not lose it. Also," He paused as he offered two wrapped weapons to them.

"You will need these. They will be seen on you but they are easier to hide than any weapons I can give you." Kyla reluctantly took her father's offering, feeling the weight of the small blades and knowing already where they were to be placed. She removed the small cloth and revealed two mechanized blades, ready to be used.

She looked over to her brother, who was already placing the straps on his arms, latching them tightly and flexing his wrists, testing the reaction of the blades, that released the blades instantly and retreating back to their holster.

Kyla quickly placed them on hers as well, not wanting to be behind him in her equipment. She was still in misgivings of the 'mission' her father was placing upon them. Her feelings on this matter now were conflicted, but she knew that their enemies were quick and she had to act fast. She would have her brother, that was all she needed, knowing he knew more than what he was leading her to believe.

"You will know who to follow when it points in the right direction. Feel for it and it will bring you to it. Do not fail me, my children." Kyla looked over to her father before standing next to her brother, holding the book tightly in his arms.

Thane looked down at her, nodding softly to her as he offered his hand to her, his ring visually glowing from it. Kyla instinctively grasped it, seeing her own glow more. She felt the small sting grow from a small nuisance, to a thousand bee stings rage from her hand up her arm and quickly to her shoulder. She darted her attention to her father, shouting at them.

"Whatever you do, do not take off the rings when you arrive! They will send you back if you do not complete the mission upon removal. Come back only after you have finished the mission."

Kyla then looked to her brother then, still feeling the pain travel to her chest and stomach now, seeing the glow radiate more. Thane kept hold of her hand still, seeing him in the same pain and glow. Her thoughts becoming harder to contain through it.

The light radiated brighter and brighter until it engulfed the ground around them, feeling a pull from the rings, her thoughts becoming more scattered, history began to flow through them, seeing events and figures pass before them. Senses becoming over whelmed, hearing a small voice whisper in her ear, teasing her.

" _Where_?" It asked, daring her soul to answer. She swallowed hard and allowed her thoughts to filter the information quickly. Hearing the voice giggle, her anger was turned towards the voice.

" _As you wish_."

The pain now spread to her feet and finally radiated to her head, filtering through her memories and thoughts as she could no longer see her brother, as the glow blinded her eyes, forcing her to shut them tightly. The pain then replaced with a warmth and then feeling nothing as she and her brother were then pulled into darkness. Having one phrase echo through her mind before fading to nothing.

 _Nothing is true. Everything is permitted._

* * *

There is the first chapter. Whether it is for the best or not. Maybe post the next one tomorrow. All I know is that this is the beginning of a long story for not only you, but for me as well. Given that it took me a long time to prepare this one. See you in the next one or not.


	3. Chapter 3

_Divine Wind_

And hello again! Given the state of my schedule, figured I would give another update to this story. And knowing that you guys may not like it, makes me rather uneasy, but with only two chapters up, perhaps it needs to be bigger before you do hate it or like it. Either way, might be good constructive growth in another direction. Well, nothing else to say, so on with it. Oh by the way, you can thank my new beta reader, shamhlu did an amazing job and he is awesome. Check out his stories! Awesome reads!

Chapter Two

Crimson Strike

 _ **Florence, Italy. 1476.**_

Warmth. The feeling of heat upon her stirred Kyla, feeling the darkness retreat more and more. This feeling made her become aware of her surroundings. She tried to force her eyes open, but they refused to open. She tried focusing her hearing instead, hearing nothing but muffled noises all around her. She tried harder to know what area she was in. It sharpened slightly, hearing a small stream of water next to her. The need to be safe became urgent within her. She needed to get into a safe place. She began to move her fingers, slowly to test her stiffness. Feeling her tiny bones and multiple muscles tighten at first, soon give way to her commands. Kyla decide to test both arms, feeling slightly heavier than what they usually are.

' _Oh, yeah. My hidden blades.'_

Kyla forced her arms up, sensing someone nearby, wanting to either reach for some cover or be ready to attack. Instead, the figure stayed at a safe distance, keeping watch of her and what she was doing. Before she could get out a word, her mind became fuzzy, moving the light in every which way, pushing her back and forth until the darkness consumed her.

In her sleep, she could see a sea of unkempt grass flowing against the wind, tickling her waist gently. She cautiously took a step forward, sensing something was wrong. She turned, she could see someone in the distance, as if they knew her, far out of reach. Standing upon a hill in the sea, as if above all the endlessness that gave her a small bit of hope. Kyla, wary at first, felt her body move slowly towards them. Every step she took, she heard small unpleasant noises buzz in her ears, blades clashing against each other, screams and shouts become humming tunes, the blast of a distant object hitting the ground vibrate at her feet as she neared this person. Seeing them cloaked in white, their body etched in a glow, similar to the one her ring gave off.

As she stretched out her hand to grasp them, a voice called out to her.

" _Kyla!"_

She turned around slightly, seeing her brother run for her, a sword drawn in his hand. His actions confusing her, till a sudden rush of pain from her back caused her to freeze. Her body no longer obeyed her, her mind was slowly beginning to fade. As she looked behind her to see who had stabbed her, she saw it was the same figure covered in the glowing light, whispering softly to her.

" _To ho detto che ti avrei preso."_

Her mind falling to black again as she fell to the darkness once more.

A sudden rush water splashed onto her, shocked her awake. Coughing profusely, her vision blurred from the figure standing before her. Her body aching, as if reacting to a long journey with no break. Her hearing returning slowly, muffled sounds of running water and the wind rushing past her brought her to realization that she was no longer in her own home.

Now, hearing her brothers muffled voice, full of urgency and concern. She focused what little energy she had into focusing her hearing better, with the success, she instantly regretted.

"Kyla! Wake your ass up, now." Thane yelled.

Her eyes instantly narrowed at him. She already had a headache, he was adding to it now, noticing the empty bucket near his feet he no doubt used on her.

"I'm awake, dammit! Shut up!" Kyla yelled back at him. She didn't care if it pissed him off or not, she just wanted her body to stop aching.

"You were out for a while. Worried that you were trapped in the rings vision." Thane said, flicking the small container he had acquired to splash water on her next to her.

Kyla, now having her vision becoming clear, stared at him.

"How did you know I was trapped?" Kyla asked, seeing her brother shift a little towards her. Waiting for his response, she noticed that she was perched underneath a tree, keeping her covered from the sun's beams.

"This isn't exactly my first time doing this, Kyla." Thane finally admitted, sitting down next to her. Kyla gaped at him.

"What? You have used these before?" Kyla continued to stare at her brother, not believing him slightly.

"It was to test if the rings still worked. I used one to travel back a few months, I wanted to see mom. At first, I couldn't get up. I could feel a slight heaviness on me then I was brought into a strange vision. And I was trapped there until I was shocked out of it from our uncle. He woke me up with water and I went straight to mom, visited with her and was given a chance to say goodbye." Kyla stayed silent, feeling as if his story was not through.

"When I got back, my memories were changed, places that I knew I never went to at the time, made sense. Even having a weird memory of seeing mother when I knew I didn't at the time made sense. But, when I came back, an innocent died in my place, a woman of thirty years old, healthy and self-sufficient, died of unknown causes, but it was confirmed that there was a strange substance in her body at the time. But, when they tested the substance to trace for the source, it disappeared. Father confirmed that me going back in time killed that woman. He also explained how the rings work and what they can do, but he made me swear not to tell you until the time is right." Thane said, keeping himself composed so that when Kyla burst into her tantrum, he would be ready.

But it never came. Kyla was confused, but understood why Thane did what he did. Their mother's death was unexpected and even she had a hard time grasping it. How their mother had left them alone with father, feeling it was unfair for her to leave at all.

But, she had a feeling that Thane was hiding something from her, how he would talk to her about mom and the way he had carried himself when defending father from her angry comments. His whole demeanor seemed to have change so quickly and he tried hard to hide it from her.

Kyla simply sighed, coming to the conclusion that Thane didn't just accept this mission for no reason. He was ready, and he needed her for this. Knowing she would not say no to her own brother. She did want to scream at him, yell at him for keeping this from her. Accusing him of being selfish in his knowledge of the rings that she should have known, but in her heart, she knew it would not solve anything.

She could feel her brother growing more and more concerned of her reaction. She simply smiled at him and asked,

"Did it suck when you couldn't tell me about mom and all of this?"

Thane nodded quickly, giving herself small satisfaction in it.

"Good. From now on, please tell me things. I'm your sister. I am here for you and you are here for me. I want to depend on you. So, from now on, please tell me these things." Kyla said, keeping her tone controlled and calm. She knew her brother, but she wanted to be sure he would not lie to her again.

"I promise." Thane said. He placed the book in front of her, opening it to the first page it offered. He stood up, grabbing what looked like a rucksack that was fashioned poorly.

"I'm guessing you know about this?" Kyla asked, lifting the book closer, reading the small text along the page.

"Yes. First page always states the same rule: Do not change history. Events must happen how they did for the future to stay intact." Kyla looked over the words again, seeing that they were as Thane said.

 _Do not change history._

She sighed a little. A few concise rules could help them out. As she continued to read, she noticed a peculiar rule that made her look up at her brother.

 _Do not 'incorporate' in the timeline._

"Thane, what does it mean when it says incorporate?" Kyla asked, closing the book slightly. She watched him chuckle a little. He smiled and tossed the ruck sack at her feet.

"Don't fuck anyone in the past."

Kyla turned pale, glancing back down at the page again, hoping he was wrong, but what else would it mean, come to think of it?

"Why would they have that rule in there?" Kyla asked as she watched him go through the ruck sack, grabbing a worn out old looking shirt and a run-down vest.

"While we are in the past, we can not have sex with anyone here. Any changes to time in any way will disrupt the future and all that it is. Which, as they have put it, do not incorporate in the timeline." Thane explained.

Kyla was still shocked that these rules were so extensive, to the point of making sure that nothing changes the future. Like she wanted to have sex with a man of the past, who are not engaged in meaningless tasks like gardening or 'Comic-con'. Men from her time were more interested in the online aspect of courting, rather than go on an actual date and meet face to face. She shook her head of these small perversions, feeling she would succumb to these things if she was not so strong willed.

She noticed that Thane had already adorned the worn-out shirt and vest and was now taking out badly sown pants, spots and places that looked like they needed better stitch work.

"Our mission has not changed, Kyla. We have to find the person who took the ring and get it back. But, we can't go walking around in these clothes." Thane said, shoving his own shirt and jeans into the rucksack.

"Where did you get these clothes?" Kyla asked as she looked in the sack for something she could wear, finding nothing but a small simple blue dress, with white trim along the side cutting the blue in its place.

"While you were knocked out, a happy couple came upon us and offered some clothes to us. The woman offered one of her four dresses she had stowed away, and the gentleman offered his worn-out clothes for me." Thane said. She noticed him latch his blades back on to his arms and wrists, he must of taken them off when the couple had come by. He grabbed his new shirt sleeves and pulled them gently, covering his hidden blades and keeping his ring in view slightly.

Kyla eyed the dress. The design was simple, but the sleeves were too tight around the wrist to hide her blades undetected. She groaned inwardly, wishing she was awake when the couple had came by. She could've chosen the right dress for herself and not let Thane pick it out for her. Seeing as she would only wait for the perfect moment to find a new wardrobe, she quickly unlatched her blades and placed them into the rucksack, giving Thane an evil eye.

"I'm going to change now. Keep a look out will you." Kyla said. She motioned for him to turn around, as she still wanted some privacy in this predicament.

Thane turned around and faced the other way. Kyla sighed again, as she slipped her shirt off over her head and then yanked her jeans off her legs, having her shoes already taken off and thrown onto one of the roots near her. She twisted the dress every which way, trying to find the best way to put the damn thing on. Seeing as there was no buttons on the back, she simply slipped it on from the bottom, wincing at the small poke it gave her. She shoved each arm into the sleeves until they met at the correct fit, feeling the seams fit to her arms and around her hips.

She fumbled with a small button at the top, bringing the small neck line into view. Feeling though she was covered enough, she came out from behind the tree, seeing Thane still had his back turned. She cleared her throat, signalling that she was decent, and he turned around to face her. As he faced her, he side stepped around her, grabbing her shoes and placing them in front of her. She quickly placed her feet into them and adjusted them correctly, as not to want to walk around uncomfortable.

"Okay. Can you help me with the button at the top?" Kyla asked. She didn't bother to be embarrassed, he had helped her with these things before. And this situation, although different, was still the same.

Thane laughed and moved to her, quickly completing the task so she could feel a little better. He stood back and smiled at her.

"She was right. It fits you." Was all he said before he grabbed her clothes on the ground, shoving them into the sack, feeling for something else. When he had found it, he pulled it out and gave it to her. It was the symbol that father had given her.

Kyla accepted it and held it tightly. In some strange way, she had a feeling that their father only wanted her to have it. She opened her palm, feeling the metal graze against her ring. All of a sudden, the warm feelings were gone, and her anger was back. Being sent back in time, fixing his mistakes and having Thane protect him when he knew it was his fault. Kyla shook her head and looked on to the world around her more. They were on a more or less untraveled path, seeing as no one come by when they were talking or when she was changing.

She looked past her brother and noticed they were just outside of a town heavily guarded and protected by a large wall. With effort, she concentrated her sight, allowing her eagle vision to flush through. The world around her suddenly became hazy and cold, shifting her gaze over towards her brother, his inner light giving off a blue glow. She was happy at least he was still on her side.

Straightening out her thoughts, she focused more on the landscape around the town, the trees and grass giving no Intel on traps or armed men close to the gates entrance. As she had seen enough, she suppressed her special gift and allowed her normal eyes to return.

"Guards stationed at the gate but there are no men in the forest or beyond the gate. A quick climb over should be simple enough." Kyla said. She placed the symbol in the rucksack, wanting to have a better plan in mind than just walking right in.

"Hopefully the guards won't notice, but more likely we will be running into more trouble in town if they so happen to have guards on the roof." Thane said. He had a point. After certain events that have happened, being a few battles and a few misunderstandings that could be fixed with simple patience.

Or not.

"Let's try a more subtle approach. Perhaps we can simply ask for someone to smuggle us in and be so kind to just, let us go." Kyla rolled her eyes, her irritation returning. Thane's jokes were worse than her father's.

"And who would 'smuggle' us in, pray tell?" Kyla asked, sarcasm dripping from her tone. She looked to her brother, seeing a smug look on his face.

"Why, this gentleman right here." Thane pointed at a cart, driven by what looked like a poor sap that was barely holding on to anything he had.

Kyla sighed, seeing Thane grasp the ruck sack tightly over his shoulder, making his way beside the river, keeping low from sight. Kyla quickly followed suit, noticing the driver of the cart was very lethargic and was mumbling softly to himself.

' _Oh my god! He's drunk! This is going to work!'_

Her thoughts turning to small enjoyment of being able to take advantage of a small drunkard. Kyla had joined her brother, noticing that his smug look turned into a complete smile as the cart past them slowly.

Kyla and Thane jumped in the back, causing a small bump, shaking the cart slightly. The drunk looking around, being roused by the small bump, shouting curse words in Italian.

"Dio maledetto strada! Stai fermo per Buddy _!_ "

Kyla found a small cover, torn and ragged, matching its owner no doubt. Squeezing her body into a small look like ball to keep herself well hidden, looking like a make shift, looking basket. Her brother simply rolled onto his stomach, tugging on a few objects that were contained and pile on top of him, not so well as to hide him completely, but enough to cover his body.

Kyla sighed to herself. Her brother was very smart, but sometimes made stupid choices. Keeping her breathing low and her movements still. Hearing small noises that were a distance from them before, becoming louder and louder.

Small talk muffled through the torn sheet. The sounds of merriment and arguments all around. The smell of food spiced and seasoned, cooked bread wafting out of the gate was overwhelming. Kyla let herself feel for this. She would around for a bit, until they found the man or woman that took their family treasure.

The jolt of the cart stopping gave way to her pleasant thoughts, hearing now the guards shouting roughly at the drunkard, though his speech being more slurred than when first heard, she could tell he was not entirely pissing the guards off. They went back and forth, trying to make the cart driver.

"Tira fuori il tuo carretto, bastardo ubriaco!"

Kyla stayed silent as the cart began to move, hearing the guards walk away, talking about how bad the driver smelled and how they may have to fish his body out of the main river later. Feeling the cart make a turn, she decided to uncover herself and quickly jump out of the cart. As she hit the ground, she looked around.

The buildings around her were not what she expected. When you enter an old town, you expect to find so much 'tourist' buildings.

She saw none and it made her so much happier than before.

She could see that the building maybe connected to each other, but they were very homely looking and the main structure was simple and contained. The brick perfectly separated where the wood rest and the small covering made the look come together.

Hearing her brother jump out next to her, she reigned in her content and waited for him to take a look around as well.

"Well, welcome to Florence, Kyla." Thane said. Kyla snickered softly, making her way towards one of the allies near them, letting the darkness cover them as they began their terrible mission.

So, that's chapter Two and the next one will be out after this one, but will take longer than this one. Give it time. So, yeah hope you enjoyed it.

 _Dio maledetto strada! Stai fermo per Buddy =_ God damn road! Stand still for Buddy!

 _Tira fuori il tuo carretto, bastardo ubriaco!_ = Get your cart out of here, drunken bastard!


	4. Chapter 4

Divine Wind

So, yeah, another chapter for now and it is looking different but for a reason... And I have none so whatever. But yeah hopefully you guys are liking the story or just don't care and move on. OK yeah so here you go. So, I also want to thank shamhlu for once again betaing this story and putting up with my many mistakes. But check out his stories they are very good and they can be very entertaining!

* * *

Chapter Three

Meeting a Legend

 _ **Florence, 1476**_

Night in Florence was different than the nights in England. Kyla could see crowds of people walking around, spinning tales of the day, visiting with shop keeps that were still open, and the multitude of men and women flaunting about at each other.

So, maybe it wasn't different from England, but there were less people wanting to fight in the streets and there were no dance clubs around playing music so loud that it made Kyla's head throb.

Kyla leaned against a brick wall, waiting for Thane to be done with weapon keeper. She did not know how he got any money or florins to pay for a small sword, but she was sure she did not want to know. She merely watched as a few people walked by, commenting on her dress and her posture.

"Perché lei sta cosi?"

"Il suo vestito sembra terribile!"

Kyla felt her irritation rise, though she was not of this time, she could see that people still as cruel as they are in the future. Judging someone of their looks has not changed and it seemed it would never change.

She instead tried looking up at the stars, giving they provided a better sight of wonder than the dirt cover streets she was on. Her anger diminishing as the twinkle of the stars gave her comfort, as if they were her guiding forces, bringing light to the dark that surrounded them. A small smile appeared on her face, making her mood lift slightly.

As if knowing she was happy, she heard Thane approach her, with him thanking the shop keeper still.

"Grazie mille!"

Kyla rolled her eyes, looking towards her brother, a smile still adorning his face as he sheathed his new blade.

"What? I cannot very well use my other blades right now. I would give away who I am instantly to our enemy will know and we will be caught in a fight that will ruin us for the future." Thane said, trying his best to convince Kyla that he was putting forward good intentions.

"Sure. And buying a sword from this time is not at all giving you a thrill right now." Kyla said, sighing more at her idiot brother.

"So? He won't remember me, and I intend to give this weapon a proper home. Besides, you can't carry a weapon. So, I need to protect you." Thane said.

Kyla glared at him then, her anger that had been calmed was boiling again. She was the last person who needed protection, but Thane was right. Unfortunately, they were in a time where women were only good for being wives, providing children and keeping the house in order. She would seem more like an outsider than any of the poor that walked the streets now.

She brought her thoughts to what she thought was calming, bringing her anger again back down to its cage, but it seemed fate wanted her to be more aggressive. She had sensed someone was getting close to her, their stench was strong, and she could feel their eyes on her.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see a young man, scrawny and full of pride given the clothes he was wearing. There was stripes of white illustrating his black clothing and his pants. His hair was also black and thin, topped with a black hat that did not flatter his face at all. She noticed that his creepy brown eyes staring at her, making her even more on edge.

She then noticed a small group of men behind him, no more than four, dressed the same as him. Acting as his body guards of some sort, she could see that he was carrying a sword with him. The others did not.

Something about him made her stomach crawl at the very sight of him. Her skin shivered slightly, as if feeling a chill brush against her. Every fiber in her body told her that this man was not one she wanted to know.

As if sensing her distress, Thane tugged on her arm and made her walk with him, pointing at a random baker across the street.

"Hey! Look! Let's get some bread!" Thane said, guiding Kyla through the streets, letting the crowd make them disappear.

Kyla let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as her brother continued to drag her through the crowd, giving her a chance to collect herself. She had never reacted like that before, her body being frozen like that, just at the man walking towards her. There had to be a reason for it.

After regaining herself, putting her random fear aside, she picked up her pace to keep up with Thane as they continued down the street. She hoped that they would lose the man, but to her dismay, he was making his way through the crowd, pushing past everyone to get close to them. Her fear pushing through her wall again, bringing her thoughts to something never thought she would think of.

Could she defend herself? What if she couldn't? What if she fell to this man because of his men around her? Her face turned pale and pace began to slow down. She felt another jerk of her arm and was yanked down the alley, into the safety of darkness it provided.

She pressed her back square against the brick wall, waiting to see him walk by, hoping he would bother looking down any alleys or stop near them. Thankfully, he didn't stop. He kept going, pushing people aside and hearing him grumble slightly. When she was certain he was gone, Kyla began to shake, noticing her heart beat out of control. She never felt like this before. She never felt this vulnerable, not since her first training session with her father. She leaned over, supporting herself on her knees, breathing heavily.

"You can't freeze like that, Kyla."

She looked up at her brother, seeing him keep a look out for the same man that tried to follow them. She then looked down at the ground, feeling ashamed of how she reacted.

"I'm sorry, Thane." Kyla said, expecting him to yell at her at any minute, ridicule her of her actions and how she should an have responded.

Instead she heard him sigh. Hearing a little of disappointment in his sigh. She knew that her reaction was wrong. She should have been like stone and let him not phase her, but he did. And she did not know why.

"It's alright, Kyla. Just don't freeze like that again. You reacting the way you did made him want to follow us. I could tell. Next time, if we run into him again, give him nothing. In fact, give him hell and don't let him think he can get you." Thane said. She could hear the fire in his voice. His anger was there, but he didn't want to show it. Kyla kept her eyes to the ground.

What was she doing? She was strong, able, and skilled to kill and man with her bare hands if she needed to. One man with scary face was not going to make her shake now. She pitied the man now. Her fear was there but her anger was louder. She wanted to find this man now, beat him till there was nothing left.

Feeling a hand placed on her shoulder, she saw Thane smile at her now.

"Be yourself, Kyla." Thane said, patting her shoulder once before he moved to the entrance of the alley-way they were in. Kyla smiled at his back, silently thanking her brother for his words of encouragement and joined her brother at his side.

"If you get that feeling again, punch yourself in the stomach." Thane said. Kyla nodded slightly, looking over the crowd again. She still did not know what they were looking for. She knew that there had to be someone here who could give them sanctuary or protection until they could find the man that stole their family treasure. She was unsure where they would have to start looking.

She noticed that Thane was looking intently at something, seeing him concentrate on the one area that the street split from the main one, with buildings housing different businesses and homes all alike. It was hard to determine them at first glance, but after studying them a little, she could see distinction on the walls and how the carving above the doors gave away what they were.

She then noticed something peculiar, down the street that split from the main one, there was a small stream of red down the wooden crates that sat outside one of the buildings. She focused her gift through and saw the streak bleed gold almost, being enough to see but not enough to give it away.

"Thane, do you see that?" Kyla said, pointing to the streak. He nodded and moved toward the crates.

Kyla quickly followed suit, wanting to see if it would lead them anywhere. Pushing past the people in the street, the gold became more prominent as they got closer. The colour became clear to her that this must be a mark for safety or to lead to where a safe place was. The streak started to look more like an arrow when they got to the crates.

She ran her hand over the wood, feeling small pricks of the board give small pinches but nothing serious. The mark on it remaining there still, giving her more reason to believe that there was a safe place near-by. She decided to look over past the crates and noticed another mark on one of the building branching off from another street corner, indicating to turn right at the next street, giving her a new sense of hope.

"Thane, there is another one. They must mean something if only we can see them properly with our gifts." Kyla said. She rushed to the next gold streak, looking around carefully.

"Perhaps. Or they lead to a trap only meant for people like us, because we can see it." Thane said. Kyla looked back at him, ready to question him, but he was right of course.

They had no idea if these golden streaks would provide them the answer or a path to their death and defeat. She looked at the symbols again, feeling an overwhelming amount of doubt flow through her mind, but then a thought occurred to her. What if these were not meant for them? What if it was meant for someone else?

"Maybe they are not meant for us? What if it were meant for someone else?" Kyla asked. She looked around carefully now. The glowing streaks may have been for someone else and they just happened to stumble upon it.

Thane nodded his head, stepping closer to Kyla. He eyed the symbol, staying silent for a while. She looked where the symbol pointed to and it was another giving the direction of keeping on the same street.

"We should follow this. Carefully though. Don't want them to set the trap too quickly." Thane said. Kyla nodded in agreement and followed after her brother.

One after the other, they followed the glowing symbols. Taking each turn, checking around the corner before taking the next street, cautious of what may or may not come. Until they continued on a long road, seeing many shops and houses still open and alive with lively people. Kyla felt envious of them a little. How their family life was probably full of love and hardship, but more understanding of each other. Or they were a bunch of drunkards. Either way, their life right now was better than hers. She often wondered what their life would be like if they were not Assassins.

Would their lives be so different from now? Well, they wouldn't be time traveling, trying to find someone that stole something life altering. Would she have a better relationship with her father? Would she not be who she was if she wasn't an Assassin? Maybe this was the life meant for her. Seeing her contribution to the brotherhood and to her family brought somewhat peace to herself. She was sure this life was meant for her no matter what. She had a feeling her own life in a time was meant to be this, only because she really in all honesty couldn't dream of being anything else. Despite everything she had been through, she would be an Assassin. No matter what.

As they followed along the road, they came across another symbol, this one was different from the others, the glow gave shape to something very familiar to both Thane and Kyla. The symbol of their order, of their brotherhood, the symbol of what they stood for.

The symbol of the Assassin's.

Kyla could see it clearly over a door way of a huge home, draped in elegance and artistic carvings, small but noticeable to one who looked close enough to them. They slowly approached the doorway, unsure to either walk right in or knock on the open gate. Kyla took note of the court yard and how it centred the house perfectly, though she never imagined a court yard in the middle of the house, but this fit for some reason.

Kyla followed close behind her brother, taking a very uneasy step in, only to be shocked by an arm wrapping around her neck, pulling her right arm behind her back. Her brother being caught in the same fashion, though Kyla prepared herself.

Moving quickly, she shoved her right leg underneath the man's right leg, bringing her left elbow completely into the man's stomach, making him wince slightly. Enough to give her right arm enough room to turn her hand to the man's shirt, looping her elbow into the man's other arm and throwing him to the ground, slipping his own sword from his hip holster.

She wasted no time placing the sword against the man that had her brother, while simultaneously grabbing her brothers sword, pointing it defiantly at the other man, ready to save her brother and defend at the same time.

"Decidi attentamente la tua prossima mossa." Kyla said, raising the blade to the man holding her brother lower, keeping the other blade firm in place against the other.

"State your business here! Are you here to kill us, bastardi?" One asked, giving Kyla a moment to collect her thoughts. This was not a trap, but perhaps a meeting place? For their own to meet in secret? What if this was an intrusion of trust to them? Or were they rebels from their enemy's order?

Kyla not answering the other caused the other to tighten his grip on Thane's arm, making him grunt more from the pain, but he kept up his calm appearance to the two men, wanting to make them think that what they were doing was meaningless to them.

"Answer us now, ladri!"

Kyla needed to think of something. The symbol of their order had to mean something, mean something to them at least. She would have to take a leap of faith and hope they were who she thought they were. All those symbols and markings had to mean something. Perhaps extending their real identities, who they were would put them at ease a bit.

"La shay' haqiqah, koulo shay' moumkin."

Uttering that one phrase made both men freeze, releasing Thane at the same time, Kyla also lowering both swords against the two and allowing them to come to grasp that they were not their enemy and that they did not need to kill one another.

"You are Assassins?" One of the men asked. Kyla nodded quickly, handing Thane his sword back, which he quickly sheathed, seeing that they had backed off.

"Yes. We are. From London." Thane said. Kyla watched as both men stood next to each other. She then noticed that they almost looked similar, like they were twin's or they were related.

"Forgive the rough reception. We have been on edge. Francesco de Pazzi has been arrested and we are not sure if our enemy will strike to get him out." One man said, seeing that he look a bit older than the other.

"Where are our manners? I am Giovanni Auditore da Firenze." Giovanni said.

Silence was the response of both Kyla and Thane. They were meeting the father of one of the legends in Assassin history. Kyla, for a moment, lost her mind. The one point in history that they had to go to was during the time of one of their greats?

Thane nudged Kyla and made a move to bow, sort of, hinting to her to bow as well. Kyla hated bowing, to anyone, but for this man, she would.

Kyla grabbed each side of her dress and curtsied for him. She did not feel silly, but in this moment, she felt honoured to meet the man and to be able to speak to him was more than she could handle.

"I am Thane Dowling. This is my sister, Kyla Dowling." Thane said, seeing that Kyla was still a little shocked, but slowly regaining her composure.

"This is my eldest son, Federico Auditore." Giovanni motioned to the man next to him. Federico was certainly taller than his father, his hair cut a bit shorter than him, but she could see the resemblance. He was certainly handsome to Kyla, given the fact he did walk up to her, gently grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it.

Kyla blushed slightly, having no one do that to her before, showing any interest in her or was so kind after nearly killing them both. She was more surprised how relaxed they were. They were just in the middle of a fight and now they act so civil to her and Thane.

"You have quite an arm and skill for a young lady." Federico said.

Though the gesture threw he off a bit, she maintained get calm composure, giving the young man a small smile and returning to her old stone cold features. Even if these were good at what they do, she was sure they could be cold as ice if they wanted to. Kyla liked that about them. They could be deadly as vipers or be like lovable, loyal dogs.

"Let's go somewhere private. I'm sure I would like to know why two London assassins are doing in my home so late at night." Giovanni said, motioning them to follow. Kyla looked over at Thane, seeing him nod slightly, hinting for her to follow him.

She followed Giovanni, Federico, and her brother to a room that look like a fancy office, filled with small print paper stacked in one corner and some wooden shelves placed perfectly in the corner with the desk siting right in the middle of it all. Thinking they would talk in the office, she saw one of the chairs and was about to sit down, until she saw Giovanni push on a small piece of the painted wall and revealed secret room. The part of the wall that held a nice-looking painting moved, showing another room with selves of books, paper that had weird writing over it and pinned to the wall with small knives. She could see his work of tracking many people in one of the books displayed on a desk to the side of her, list of men that were of high power and climbing.

"Forgive the mess. I have not had a chance to tidy up and give everything a complete look through. Now, there must be an important reason for you two to be here. I would like you to share, if you could." Giovanni said, ushering them to come in quickly.

Kyla stayed quiet, feeling that Thane would be the only one to talk at this point, seeing as he had travelled back in time before. He would know what to say, right? And given that women in this time we're not allowed to talk of private things, let alone know how to disarm a man and hold them hostage was not heard of in this time either.

Kyla looked to Thane to help keep their mission secret, but know what to say to keep everything under wraps with where they were from.

"We are tracking a man. He stole one of our family's treasure and we have trailed him from London to here." Thane said. Hearing confidence in his voice relaxed Kyla a bit. He did know what he was doing.

"How were they able to steal it?" Federico asked. Both him and his father looked at Kyla for some reason, thinking it was her fault?

"We were betrayed by one of our own. They let the man into our house and allowed them to steal it. We have dealt with the traitor, but we have yet to catch the man who still has what is ours. His trail goes cold here. We were hoping to find allies here who could help us, and it looks like we have." Thane said.

"What is this family treasure that you speak of?" Giovanni asked. Kyla kept fidgeting with her hands, keeping her calm composure a long wait before she could even have a proper freak out session.

"It is an inactive Piece of Eden." Thane said. Kyla slapped Thanks arm, causing him to react quickly, grabbing the part of his arm that she hit. Kyla could not believe that he said that.

"A Piece of Eden? How do you know it is inactive?" Giovanni asked, looking intently at Thane. Kyla feared that Thane may have made a huge mistake.

"My father and his brothers have tried to activate it, but it has not. They kept it locked away fearing that maybe someday it would, and they would not know it. Now, this man has it. We do not know if he has activated it or not. But we must get it back. That's why our father sent us after it." Thane said.

Kyla was impressed by her brothers lie. He was very calm and carried his voice well. As if the lie was almost true enough to convince them to help them.

"I'm afraid we have not heard of anyone coming here from London, and with Francesco de Pazzi in jail, it has been difficult to keep up with any information not related to him." Giovanni said. Kyla felt a small part of her shrink in. They were back at the beginning. They had no leads on where to start looking.

"Though, there was talk around town. Of a man dressed so strangely near the Palazzo, people were saying his clothing looked strange and his speech was confusing, but he was with one of the de Pazzi's men, so they did not question him. Perhaps, this might be the man you are speaking of?" Federico said. Kyla looked over at Thane, hoping perhaps it was the man that they were searching for.

"Perhaps. We will have to search around the city. We will need to gather more to be certain. We don't want to attack the wrong man." Thane said. Kyla nodded. Thanes response was perfect. They would scoop out the town, find the man, kill him and be back home in no time.

"Yes. A sound plan. Perhaps you would like to stay the night? Rest until the morning at least. We do have rooms if you wish to stay the night of course." Giovanni said. It would give them a chance to rest. After jumping through time then running around the city, looking for the gold markings was almost exhausting. Kyla did not let Thane say no, standing up quickly, folding her hand neatly.

"I do not know about my brother, but if you don't mind, I would like to take you up on that offer. We have travelled far and I am exhausted." Kyla said, giving Thane a grim smile. Thane sighed and nodded his head.

"I suppose I must look after my sister's interest. If you do not mind, may we stay for the night. We will be gone before dawn if you would like?" Thane asked. See that her brother was not wanting to upset the man in any way.

"No. If you could try to be gone when the sun is up. My family may not understand why you are here, but if you could leave before they question it, then that should be no problem." Giovanni said. She could see the uncertainty in his eyes and she could understand that but, she could not place the question she wanted to ask him. She knew she couldn't ask, but wanted to very badly.

"Do you have any children we should avoid? I assume since you said Federico is the oldest, that there are other children around." Thane said giving Kyla a chance to ask.

"Yes. Is there anyone we shouldn't talk to or should only avoid being around?" Kyla asked, hoping he would give her the answer she wanted.

Giovanni chuckled lightly, giving Kyla a bit of shock to his reaction, but remained unhindered to his calm stature.

"Yes. You are correct. I have three sons and one daughter. Federico you have met, Petrucio is my youngest son, Claudia is my daughter, and Ezio is my middle son. As for your question if to avoid them, better for them to meet you outside during the day than in the Villa in the morning." Giovanni said.

Kyla gave a slight nod to the older gentleman, silently thanking him for giving her what she wanted to know. Ezio. Ezio Auditore. The Ezio lived here. Kyla wondered how she would meet him, how he would be. Would he be wise or would he be like one of the old monks she read so much about? Calm and collected.

Kyla sighed slightly. It was up in the air at this point and she was ready to meet him.

"Which reminds me, where is Ezio? He was with you after his fight with de Pazzi. Do you know where he is?" Giovanni asked, looking to his son to answer.

"Ah. Ezio is visiting with Cristina. I suspect he will be there all night." Federico said, smiling widely.

So, the Ezio she wanted to meet is not the one that is here. She wondered if he was more like a child in this time. Driven more by his hormones to fuck any woman that passed in front of him. Kyla rubbed her eyes harshly, now wanting to avoid the man more than when she first thought.

"Anyway, come. I'll show you to your room. I hope you do not mind sharing?" Giovanni asked, looking more at Kyla than at Thane.

"Oh, no. Of course not. I'm sure Thane will enjoy sleeping on the floor. Do you, brother?" Kyla asked. Thane merely bowed to her.

"Of course. Anything for my sister." Thane said, keeping a smile on his face. Kyla rolled her eyes at him, following behind Giovanni. Before they reached the stairs, she noticed Federico slide next to her, offering his arm to her.

"If you do not mind?" Federico asked. Kyla smiled at him, taking his arm. As the ascended the stairs, she could hear her brother snickering behind her. She looked back him, giving him a death glare before they reached the top. Giovanni motioned them to turn right and let Federico lead the rest of the way. Their walls were carved and made beautifully, it's style enticing Kyla to stare for so long, she had almost not heard what Federico said.

"I must say, I was surprised that a woman like you can fight so well. Your father taught you?" Federico asked. Kyla kept her smile on her face, though wanting nothing more but to skip the subject completely.

"Yes. My father wanted two sons. Instead, he is given a son and a daughter. I believe he did not care after I was born. He trained me nonetheless. He made sure that I could defeat anyone that stood in my way." Kyla said, hoping that the answer was enough to keep him from probing further. Kyla was not as good at lying as her brother was, but she felt it was enough to keep him away for now.

"Ah! Here we are. I shall bid you and your brother good night." Federico said, bowing to both of them. Kyla watched him trot down the stairs, going after his father no doubt. She heard her brother open the door and walk into the room. Kyla quickly followed him, closing the door behind her.

Behind closed doors, Kyla let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She counted twice now that, she had lost her composure like that, and it was getting on her nerves. She saw that the room was simple. A hard wood floor, with a beautifully crafted carpet covering much of it, with the few pieces of art and minor homely decorations to give it a bit more bed was rather big, the blanket looking inviting to sleep on, but Kyla looked over where Thane was settled, seeing him sitting on the small couch provided, reading through the book in his hands.

Kyla merely sat on the bed, giving him time to read through what he needed to. If he could make sense of it all would surprise even her.

"What does it say?" Kyla asked. Keeping her hands pressed to her sides, she could see the worry in his eyes, giving Kyla a nervous feeling.

"You know what has to happen, right?" Thane asked. He placed the book back in the rucksack he placed on the floor.

"If what they said is true, yes." Kyla said, crossing her legs to give more comfort in this tense conversation.

"They are going to die soon. All three of them." Thane said.

Kyla sighed knowingly. She remembered the history of their order and who was a part of it. Giovanni, Petrucio, and Federico did not live beyond the year of 1476. The details on their death came to light thanks to Desmond's memories and what all information their father could get from them. Their deaths were recorded in the Assassin documents years ago, though the writer was never named.

"Can we not change it?" Kyla asked. She felt sorrow for them. Their death was close and yet she wanted to stop it. That is what the was for, wasn't it? That's want she was trained to do, wasn't she? Protect the innocent. Kill the evil.

"We can't change it, Kyla. History has to happen as it did. Like we were never here. Why do you think I told them very little about our mission? They will be dead soon. It won't matter what they know." Thane said. Kyla stayed silent. She wanted to scream at him, to tell him that they could change things. But it would be useless. Like all of their arguments. Thane was right, and Kyla did not want to admit it.

"History is not that set in stone, Thane. What if the man that came here? What if he tries to do something that was not supposed to happen? Can we not do the same for them? They did not deserve it." Kyla said, trying to keep her anger in check. She had no reason not to save them. But she had multiple reasons to save them. If this man, this Templar travelled back in time to change it, why couldn't they to make it work in their favour.

"Kyla, it's not that simple. Us changing this point in history will cause the timeline to flux and make it where you and I may not even exist. Changing things in time is tricky, Kyla. There have to be certain circumstances that happen for us to do so." Thane said. Kyla became more irritated at her brother.

"These people do not deserve what the world did to them!" Kyla said. Her voice becoming a bit louder, remembering that there were others in the building that were asleep.

"Neither did mom! But it happened anyway! Sometimes the world is cruel, Kyla." Thane said, standing up now to meet her anger. Kyla refused to back down to him, feeling she was right. She had to be.

"These men do not deserve to die. Fucking none of them deserve to die." Kyla said, feeling her anger dwindle to a small whimper.

Thane backed off slowly, still keeping his calm composure up for Kyla. He took a deep breath and reigned in his anger.

"If these events don't happen, then Ezio will not become the Assassin he needs to be. I'm sorry, Kyla. Life is unfair, you know that. But things have to happen as they did before. Whatever this man does to the past, we will have to fix in order to keep the time in the future safe. We owe that to mom." Thane said.

Kyla turned away from her brother, taking his words as he had said them. She didn't want him to be right, but he was. For them to succeed, history had to be as it was. Their deaths had to happen. Born from their death, would Ezio emerge as the Assassin their order needed. It was cruel to let it happen, a family tragedy that couldn't be stopped and for everything Kyla knew, all she could do is wait for it to happen.

 _ **Morning**_

Kyla awoke quickly to the sound of rustling in the room. Her brother had been gathering their things back into the rucksack. What little there was to put back. They had talked a bit before deciding to go to sleep, giving themselves a bit of cheering up before the inevitable happened.

Kyla took the bed and for all she knew, Thane took the couch he sat on during their heated argument. Kyla quickly placed her shoes on and headed for the door, stopping momentarily to fix her knotted hair in the mirror near the door. Seeing that her hair could not be fixed with just her fingers. She looked through the rucksack and found what she needed.

A hair tie.

Standing up, she flipped her head over, allowing her hair to dangle upfront of her. Grasping it gently pulling her hair together, closer to the end of head before flipping back upright to tie her hair into a messy but still appropriate pony tail. Her brother simply looked at her as he carried the rucksack over his shoulder and headed for the door. Kyla straightened her dress out and made sure that once again her shoes were covered.

Kyla joined her brother quickly, seeing he had started to turn the knob on the door slowly. Releasing the door from its holding place, Thane opened it slowly, ushering Kyla to go first and see if anyone was awake yet. Kyla moved past her brother, looking out over the courtyard, seeing no sign of anyone yet. She looked up to the roof and noticed a small holes that looked great for climbing and she made her way for that.

As Kyla reached the wall where she spotted these small holes, Thane had closed the door quietly and joined his sister as she began to climb up the wall and made her way up to the roof. Kyla braced herself as she balanced herself on to the many times that were layered across the top of the building. The sun was barely out and hardly anyone was awake. Only people awake now were the shop keepers and the bakers.

Kyla look out past the city, giving herself a small boost of confidence as the sun peaked up over the hills beyond. Today was going to be eventful and she had a feeling that it would not end as well as she wanted it to.

* * *

And that's this chapter so I will update when I can and hopefully soon. So, if you like this story, hopefully you will stay for what's to come. If not, find another story.


End file.
